Eureki
|} Nation Information Eureki is a small, developing, and young nation at 37 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is considered a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result, but nevertheless they work diligently to produce Gems and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time nor when it comes to nuclear weapons, but plans are on the way within Eureki to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Eureki allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. The country believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first and it will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Eureki History Unfolds... Eureki was founded in the first of June 2007 in the coast of Iceland by portuguese explorers, according to a metal plate that was found recently by archeologists near the Holy City of Moon. These navigators, according to historians, parted from Portugal in an expedition that was comprised of two cruisers and seven speedboats lead by Jeust. After some treacherous storms, while in open sea, and an pirate attack, that sunk tragically one of the cruisers near the Atlantic Rift, they arrived at Iceland. They were demoralizated and malnourished, after the loss of some of their crew, but "still pursued their dream of a new home despite the tears and shattered dreams", according to Josefino Costa's (a known portuguese writer and survivor of the raid) account. In Iceland, before they could establish a settlement, they suffered an attack from the Pkompi tribe, that lived near the today outskirts of Moon, lead by Matokori Yambusa, that claimed the lives of the almost all of the settlers. According to the best-seller "A trip without return", by Josefino Costa: "Amongst the crushed bones and the aching cries that eccoed over the land frighting every living being, appeared a man, a valiant and scarred man, wielding a sword that danced in the wind defying every mortal will. Enraged with the hellish screams, he slashed thru every adversary in its path, panicking the tribe... even the dreaded Matokori Yambusa and his only son Kagoto Yambusa. Every efford to halt the bloodlust, crushed by the unseen blade of fate, every soul perished, every thought died, all confidence and power turned fear and regret. Kagoto, eager to impress his own father, runned towards the simple man and tried to stop him with his amazing strenght, but it was in vain... The man was a man no more... Tears, rage, fear, courage, hope and madness had forged an immortal will. Matokori thrown down by the expression of horror in his son's face while the blood flowed thru the inhumane sword, looked into his red tainted hands, throwing down his sword in despair. He screamed... a shout that traveled land and sea, eclipsing every shred of warmth his path. Infuriated and insane, shoving every man he saw in front of him, he chalenged the impetuous defender. Thwrowing blow after blow... stronger and stronger and stronger... he fought without reason nor fear, impetuously he striked to no end. But destiny wanted otherwise... Hope and suffering held high the arm of the young adventurer as he slitted, with his fadding strenght, the old spirit..." According to Josefino Costa and the tales of the battle, only ninety man survived, including Jeust and Josefino. Soon after this dramatic battle, the confrontation between the portuguese newly formed kingdom and the Pkompi tribe ceased with the "Brethren Treaty" ceremony. In the following days, the citizens of Eureki and their new brave king Jeust returned to their happy yet hard lives, constructing a new home and forgetting the wounds of war, so that they could create a place where the immortal dreams of the people could live on forever. Eureki's Evolution Eureki has established itself as an attractive business center, where every trader can find a suitable deal and a warm shoulder. The country prides itself of being reliable, self-sustained and beautiful, with it's unique landscape and history. Turism is largely increasing in the country, due to impressive Shinto temples and festivities, vulcanic geysers and warmth of the people. Important Figures of Eureki Erole San Jeust Experienced sailor, war hero and loved king of Eureki. 'Josefino Costa ' Talented writer, novelist and fair duelist. Hot Links Eureki's Cyber Nations Page Global United Nations Wiki Webpage Global United Nations Forum Category:Nations